A Gunslinger's Tale
by landahoymateys
Summary: This is the story of a wanted gunslinger and his dragon partner who defend the world from unknown evils.


**PLEASE NOTE: This is the PG-13 version of this story. For the full EXPLICIT version, please visit my AO3 or livejournal at or /users/landahoymateys respectively. Be warned, these versions contain explicit interspecies sex scenes. The following story does not contain any explicit sexual content, but contains explicit violence and minor character deaths. Thank you!**

The sun hung high in the noon sky, beating down onto Sheriff Robert "Bobby" Singer's back; his sweat seeping into his shirt which clung desperately to the curve of his back. He held his cream white hat to the ball of his head, preventing it from flying off, while he looked up into the sky. Others had begun to gather around him, townspeople gapping up at the sky. Most of them had never seen a real life dragon before. They were rare in these parts. Bobby spat out onto the ground. It was going to be a long day … There was a great displacement of air, as the beast swooped down, and then much less gracefully than they'd ever been rumored; fell to the ground in a heap. There, on the dragons back, rode a dragon-rider. He was well known around these parts. His picture was posted on every bulletin from the Mississippi to the far west coast. Which meant that the dragon, currently wailing on the dusty ground and flapping his wings maniacally, was the gunslingers partner.

The man rolled off the dragon's back and knelt down at it's side, caressing it's wing with a gentle hand. "Doctor! Doc Turner! Where is he?!" the man yelled to the crowd. Now, from this distance, Bobby could see that the beast's wing was injured. There was a great tare in the wing, between the webbings of the right wing. It was bubbling blood, covering the man's arm as he tried to press down on it with his hand to increase pressure. Rufus Turner, the towns only doctor, began pushing past the gathered crowd. He crouched down beside the man, placing his medical bag onto the ground beside him. He was speaking urgently to the man, asking him what happened, asking him if his dragon could transform so they could carry him more easily back to his house. The man was shaking his head, and Bobby swiftly realized he was crying. Townspeople began muttering to one another, women hiding their small children behind their skirts. It was time to take action. As the towns only sheriff it was his duty to protect the townspeople and to make sure that vigilante villains like Dean Winchester and his dragon partner did not create an uproar in _his town_.

"Alright everyone, back to your homes. Close your shutters. That's right Mrs. Smith, you too. Onwards y'all." Bobby was brushing the crowd away, waving his hands to shoo away curious onlookers. When everyone had had the decency to at least pretend to retreat to their homes and off the streets Bobby moved to the other side of the infamous gunslinger. "So how we moving this boy?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

The gunslinger looked up at Bobby, no doubt giving him an appraising look. He was younger than the pictures and stories made him look. He had boyish looks, that were hardened by living on the prairie, always riding out to the next job. When the sheriff approached one hand was instantly at the pistol holstered at his hip, the other still tending to his friend's wound. The man wore a dark brown hat, worn with age, and Bobby wondered vaguely how it stayed on his head while he was in the air. He tipped his hat to Bobby politely, but the older sheriff could still read the masked mischief in his eyes. "Sheriff. If you'd be willing to lend us a hand. As soon as my friend here is tended to we'd love to get out of your hair." Bobby grunted his assent and went around to the dragon's other side, opposite Rufus. Dean went to the dragon's head, lifting it gently, and caressing it into his arms, the doctor and the sheriff lifted the dragon at the same time, while Dean kept his head elevated and cushioned. Despite the fact that the trio was trying to be as careful as possible, the dragon still let out a loud wail and Dean looked down to it pained. He cupped the dragon's head, rubbing a circle in the soft skin of his jaw while whispering encouragement.

The three carried the dragon back to Rufus Turner's house very slowly. The dragon's shiny black scales shone under the sunlight as they moved, the light playing tricks against the hard scales. The wings were velvety under Bobby's hands and he thought he'd never felt anything quite like it. The dragon truly was an unimaginable beauty. Never had Bobby ever imagined he'd get an opportunity to see one in person, and he had imagined even less what one might look like. And here he had Dean Winchester and his dragon in his town. The noises he made were ear splitting to say the least. It sounded like the creature was dying, and Bobby cringed at the idea that Dean Winchester's mount might die in his town. He was pretty confident in the idea that Dean would be angry enough to take out his rage on any innocent bystanders if that happened. There were rumors about Dean and his dragon partner … rumors that given his current expression at the dragon's distress were undoubtedly true.

They managed to get the dragon into Rufus' house, after much struggling, agony on the dragon's part, and brutalizing labor on the carriers' part. Once inside they placed the body on the kitchen table, Bobby went to guard the front door, and Rufus gathered more supplies. When Rufus returned Dean was absentmindedly stroking the dragon's other wing and the creature was letting out short puffs of breath. "He shouldn't have been flying with this injury." Rufus exclaimed as he put a basin of water on the chair beside the table and various needles and thread.

Dean glared at the doctor, "Yea well, I heard you were the best surgeon in these parts. And we needed someone that could fix dragons."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at that. "I ain't never worked on a dragon before."

Dean grunted. "But you're the best."

Rufus nodded.

"Then you can do it." Dean decided.

Rufus let out a sigh. "Well I'll see what I can do. You just hold him steady, y'hear?"

Dean nodded and used his body weight to brace down on the dragon. The dragon let out a yelp when Dean accidentally put pressure on his injured wing. Dean muttered an apology and shifted his weight onto the belly of the beast and the dragon sighed in relief. Rufus used a rag to clean off the wound and the dragon hissed at the contact. Rufus threaded a piece of string through the head of the largest needle. He used one hand to hold the wing steady and the other to pierce the wing with the needle. At the penetration the dragon let out a wail so loud that the whole town undoubtedly heard. Dean gritted his teeth and placed a hand to the dragon's chest, above where a human heart would be located, and made shushing noises to the dragon. The dragon's wails lowered to a deep whimper. At this the doctor felt confident enough to continue his work. With a steady hand Rufus continued to pull the wound together tight with the help of the string's tautness. Rufus' hands worked swiftly. The sooner he got the job done the sooner he could give this majestic creature relief and the sooner he would stop the most pathetic cries Rufus had ever heard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean lower his lips to the slick scales of the beast's chests leaving the semblance of a gentle kiss there. Rufus grunted and shook his head at the oddity of the sight before finishing up his stitches. The cut was now completely sealed up and the skin was grazed where the stitches were. Blood spilled out over the tight lines. Rufus tied off the line before using fresh water and his rag to clean off the blood. It turned the rag red; and Rufus went to retrieve a new rag. He cleaned off the rest of the blood with the rag before applying a cooling ointment to the scar. The dragon let out a snort and settled. "Well that outta do it. I don't know when or if he'll be able to transform, but I've stitched it up. It outta heal, I reckon."

Dean nodded at the doctor. "Thanks Doc." He eased off of the dragon's chest and the creature let out a whimper. He stroked it's cheek again with his palm and the dragon finally opened it's eyes, training shiny bright blue eyes like sapphires on the gunslinger. Rufus was surprised they were so bright, he'd assumed that most dragons had black or red eyes, but this dragon's were like a hidden treasure. "It's okay Cas. Do you think you can transform now?" The dragon let out a low whine and a snort, sounding much like a horse, and scrunched it's eyes closed. Rufus balked as the huge dragon that had been laid up on his kitchen table suddenly began to shrink as his wings and stomach receded back, scales melted into soft human flesh, and his neck and head receded back into a human head. Seconds later a young man of about 30 was lying on his table. Midnight black hair the color of his scales, days old scruff on his chin, blue eyes that were just as magnificent as his dragon form, and buck ass nude. Rufus whistled in astonishment. Dean was grinning, "How you feeling Cas?"

"Dean." the man's voice was a deep rasp, reminiscent of the dragon's growls. "I'm feeling tired." The man lifted up his arm to hang over his face, Rufus could now see that the stitches he'd applied to the wing had transferred to the man's arm; neat little stitches running right down his forearm.

The gunslinger helped the nude man into a sitting position before tossing his bag onto the table beside him. The former dragon dug through the bag, pulling out a set of trousers and a worn tunic and began to pull the clothes on. "We'll get a room and you can rest a spell till you're healed up." Dean turned to the doctor, "You know where there's a place in town to rent a room cheap?"

Rufus nodded, "Yea, they outta rent you a room down at the Roadhouse Tavern. Ask for Ellen." Dean nodded his gratitude.

Bobby came back into the room, gaping wide-eyed at the man now sat on the kitchen table, "Well I'll be … is that your dragon?" Everyone turned an eye to the newcomer in the room. The dragon-man turned a curious eye to the sheriff. His eyes penetrated, knowingly, into the older man's. Bobby shivered at the intensity. He knew that dragons were known for both their ancientness and their magical abilities. Bobby was almost certain that the dragon could in fact see right through to his soul.

Dean was grinning at the ancient man, but it was the dragon himself that spoke. "My name is Castiel. I am glad to make your acquaintance while in this form sheriff."

Bobby grunted, "Well I see that Rufus here has fixed you all up now. So now you two can be on your way. I don't want any trouble in my town ..."

Dean finally tore his eyes away from his dragon to give the sheriff a hard glare, "No can do sheriff. We can't take off till Cas here has healed fully. We're planning on taking up residence at the local tavern if they'll have us." The gunslinger's words were gruff and his demeanor clearly stand-offish.

Castiel softened the man's words with a polite, "Please sir."

Bobby found it quite astonishing that the mystical and powerful beast would be the more reasonable and gentle of the two. Bobby shook his head, "Fine, but I don't want any trouble from you two. Y'hear? The first sign of trouble and I'll lock you up. I don't want any of your particular concerns stirring up issues with my townspeople."

Dean growled, but Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, easing him, "Yes sir. We will abide by the laws of your town. We only wish to rest and be on our way." Dean elbowed the dragon and muttered something under his breath about ass kissing, Castiel grimaced.

Bobby grunted, "Then I'll show you the way to Ellen's."

Dean paid the doctor for his services and the gunslinger and the dragon followed Bobby out and down the rode to the tavern. The dragon, Cas, leaned his weight on his partner while walking the dusty roads of the town. It was incredible to think such a large and powerful creature had turned into a small, young -looking man. In this form he was even smaller than the Winchester, and very pale skinned, as if he didn't get much sun, which was ridiculous to think of since he was a dragon. Bobby wondered vaguely if he was considered small for a dragon …

They arrived at the old looking tavern in a matter of minutes. The town itself was not that old, but the Roadhouse was older. It existed back when the town was nothing more than an outpost, a few camps, and a local drinking hole. That drinking hole was the Roadhouse, and it was begun by an early prospector, Will Harvelle. Later his wife and young daughter joined him west and Ellen became the tavern's mistress. Even long after her husband died of disease Ellen was known in these parts as being a tough woman with lead in her boots and fire on her tongue. If you wanted a decent bed anywhere in these parts you went to Ellen, and if you wanted a drink at a reasonable price, you better not piss her off. And God help you if you tried to make a pass at her young daughter.

Dean didn't not know of Ellen's infamy, or her daughter's untouchability. And so when he walked into the local tavern and saw a pretty young blonde tending bar he gave her a wink and got a shotgun shoved into his lower back. "I know you're not thinking about laying a hand on my daughter stranger, now are you?"

Dean let out a grunt as he slowly raised his hands above his head in a placating gesture. "Sorry mam, I meant no offense or harm on your daughter's behalf." Dean made a slow gesture to remove his hat, and Ellen allowed the nicety. Dean bowed his head slightly in respect, "My partner and I were just looking for a room for the night. We meant no trouble. If you were so kind to provide us, we would gladly leave your daughter to it."

Behind Dean, Cas cleared his throat and Ellen's eyes fell to the young man. She noticed immediately that there was something different about the young man, that he wasn't completely human. His eyes were hypnotizingly blue, and when she looked into them for too long she found herself forgetting where she was for a moment. She quickly pulled her gaze away, and shouldered her shotgun, clearing her own throat. "I think we could accommodate you." She very purposefully avoided the blue eyed man's gaze again as she made her way to the other side of the bar and pulled out a large dusty book. Ellen's daughter gave her mother a look, and Ellen just shrugged her shoulder.

The younger woman smiled warmly at the guests, "I'm sorry for my mother's impoliteness. I'm Jo, and this is my mother Ellen. We're the owners of the Roadhouse." She smiled warmly at Dean, and he would have sworn it was a promising smile if her mother had not just threatened to put a hole through him if he touched her.

The sheriff very carefully backed his way out of the tavern right after showing Dean and Cas in, in fact he believed he was in the clear once he had one foot out the door, but Ellen called out "Bobby Singer! What are you doin' bringing these troublemakers around to my tavern?"

Bobby shook his head gruffly, "I didn't wanna. But they needed a room for the night to rest up. They promised to be on their best behavior and to leave once they were rested. Didn't ya boys?" Bobby looked between the gunslinger and the dragon, a mock of his usual self-confidence sported on his face. The gunslinger had heavy frown lines between his eyebrows as he glared at the older man. The dragon shook his head placatingly. The exchange seemed to pacify Ellen because she swung a keyring off a large hook behind her head and gestured for the two boys to follow her.

She led the boys passed the bar which had a few patrons populating it, all of which quickly turned away as they walked by, pretending they hadn't been watching the exchange with apt curiosity. Ellen led them up the staircase to a hallway littered with rooms on either side. She unlocked one door before moving to the next room. She paused at the second doorknob as Dean cleared his throat, "We'll only be needing one room." Ellen gave them an appraising look; from Dean's hard stare to Cas' inquisitive looks. Finally she nodded before pulling the door shut and locking it up again.

"If you need anything else just holler," Ellen left the two young men in the hallway and quickly made her way down the stairs with a smirk firmly in place. And she had been worried for her daughter's honor for nothing …

Once the two were safely behind the closed and locked door Dean tossed their bag onto the floor beside the bed and plopped onto the old mattress, which creaked shrilly beneath his weight. "So how's your wing doin'?"

Cas glared at the younger man, "What do you think you're doing?"

Dean looked up in surprise at the animosity in his partner's voice, "What?" His brows rose in surprise and he folded his arms around himself defensively, "I was jus' tryin' to be concerned, but if you don't feel like sharin'."

Cas' eyebrows knitted together in an expression of incredulity, "That's not what I'm talking about." His voice was flat now, very different from the screams of anguish of earlier, and different still from the melodic voice he enchanted Ellen with. It was the voice he reserved solely for when his partner was being particularly stubborn. Dean just set his jaw and averted his eyes, refusing to acknowledge that he knew what the dragon was referring to. "You can't lie to me. I can see your soul. I know you understand what you did wrong. And I know you're avoiding confrontation about it." When Dean finally did look up Cas was right before him, leaning over the bed so that his arms framed Dean's hips and his knees sat between Dean's stretched out legs. "You belong to me Dean. And I you. You know the bond we share. No blonde whore can come between us." The dragon's voice lowered with the last words, reaching that deep level that was close to his voice in his other form, it always went right through Dean, settling somewhere in his chest beside his heart and vibrating his very soul. Few people could actually understand dragonspeak, in fact Dean could not understand a lick of it till he bonded with his partner. Since then he could understand Cas if they were worlds apart; he heard him with his soul. Dean's eyes met Cas' and he could see past the defensive wall of anger there to the deeper hurt and betrayal.

The gunslinger prided himself on his tough reputation, he never let anyone see his weakness, but Cas could see every part of him, had seen every part of him. He'd seen him at his worst, his lowest, and he had stood beside him and pulled him up by his bootstraps. Cas had always been beside Dean, and the gunslinger hated to disappoint him, or hurt him. The ancient creature was a lot more sensitive than he let on. And ever since the two had bonded, something forbidden between humans and dragons, the dragon had felt the greatest of losses from his brothers (whose bond he had always cherished) and learned he could not deal very well with the new human emotions he often felt. Dean had tried to be there for his partner whenever he could, but he often forgot the intricacies of the bond and would put an even greater strain on Cas from his proclivities, whether intentional or not.

Dean petted Cas' cheek with a comforting hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just having a bit o' fun. Nothin' was to come of it."

The placating words and gesture had an opposite affect, and Cas let out a huff, steam emitting from his nostrils, and he pulled back from the human, letting out a low rumbling sound. As he paced the room his wings suddenly materialized from his back, and his footsteps became heavier. Startled Dean jumped to the dragon's side, he laid a hand on the dragon-man's arm, now scaled, "Cas, calm down, please. You're changing. We need you stay in this form. You can't be taking down the whole tavern." Castiel seemed to come back to himself at Dean's touch and his wings disappeared from sight again, and his skin melted back into a human flesh. He looked up into Dean's eyes, a clear fear glowing in them. Dean rubbed soothingly at his shoulders as he guided Cas' to sit on the bed. "It's okay Cas. You're okay. I swear it won't happen again. I forget how much the bond means for you. I'm sorry."

Cas sighed, "That's because to you humans bonds don't mean anything. You lie and cheat on your partners and it doesn't mean anything. Us dragons are more fateful. If a partner betrays you it is the greatest offense. It is physically painful for us to live without our partner, or to live with an unfaithful partner. Some dragons perish from the pain of loneliness if they lose their partners in battle." Cas' eyes meet Dean's and there is a resigned pain there. "You will die millenia before me. It is why dragons don't bond with humans."

Dean frowned, "Cas, why didn't you ever say somethin? I mean why did you want to be bonded with me then? If it's physically hurtin you. I don't want to hurt you, and I certainly don't want you to die without me ..."

Cas let out a deep sigh as he laid back onto the bed, his head resting in Dean's lap. "Because I trust you Dean. We dragons, we don't feel love or other human emotions, but with you Dean I feel. And I feel so … confused. When we were apart I would crave your company, when you were injured I would be fearful, and when you were happy I was pleased. It was like how many dragons described being bonded, but I'd never been bonded before, and I never felt … So I didn't know what it was, but I knew I wanted to be bonded with you, I knew if that was what just being with you, fighting with you, following you, protecting you – felt like – than I had to be bonded with you. Since then, after spending much time with humans I came to identify that emotion I feel with you as love." Dean's hand had been stroking through Cas' hair but paused at this statement. The dragon brought his eyes to meet Dean's, he didn't need to look at the man to know what he was thinking or feeling, he could see the gunslinger's soul.

Dean took in a deep centering breath before he brought his face down to Cas' and pressed their lips together. The angle was challenging, and their lips didn't match up, but Cas' let out a contented sigh at Dean's acceptance of his feelings. He wasn't sure if it was the bond that pushed them together, or if Dean really cared for him in the way he did, but when they were physically intimate he could hardly care. He never thought intimacy with a human could be so intense. Dean brought his hand to card through Cas' hair again and the dragon let out a low growl before shooting up and grabbing onto Dean's shoulders to flip him onto his back with a superhuman strength. Dean chuckled, "If you wanted it like that you should have just said so."

When they first began doing this Cas had worried that there would be some irreconcilable differences between human and dragon mating habits. For instance, he was quite terrified when after they'd made love for the first time and he tore the mattress and comforters to shreds to nestle around their naked forms – that his partner would be enraged with him. Dean had just looked at them with hooded eyes and flipped him over for round two. And then there'd been the time in which he'd molted throughout the night, and Dean had woken up in a pile of shiny scales and an armful of naked skin peeling human. There'd been panic that morning. And there was of course the constant struggle for dominance in which Cas was not used to. With other dragons there is one fight after which the bond takes hold, that fight pre-determines who of the two dragons is the stronger and more dominant. With a human partner it was a constant battle: of strength, power, control. Cas had never been bonded to another dragon before, so he wasn't sure how that bond felt, but with Dean he would not change it.

Physically in this form Cas did not look any different from a human, but when Dean looked into his eyes, or heard the low whines and growls he made, it was very clear that Dean's bedmate was not entirely human. This might have been off-putting under other circumstances, but this was Cas, and all of his characteristics that set him out from a human were what Dean liked best about him. Like his brilliant black scales that shone blue in the sun; or the deep knowledge that you could see in his eyes; or how he didn't quite talk like other people; or how he often didn't understand human emotions or references and it endlessly frustrated him; or how he was stronger than any other human and was quite formidable in the types of battles the gunslinger found himself in; or how he was fiercely loyal to Dean in a way that Dean was only ever to his brother.

That night they held onto one another tightly through the night, whispered promises into flesh and secured their bond. They clung to one another into the depths of the night, drifting off into a shared silence.

The next morning when the gunslinger and his dragon went down to the bar for breakfast they were greeted by an irate proprietress. Ellen glared at the two young men, "You two are not welcome in my tavern any longer."

Dean glared, temper flaring, he was about to demand an explanation or to claim discrimination when Cas put a hand to his chest, holding him back. "I am sorry if we have abused your hospitality. We will depart as soon as we have re-gathered supplies.

Dean turned his glare on Castiel, "But you're not healed yet."

"We are no longer welcome here Dean." Dean huffed as he trudged back up the stairs to gather their belongings.

Cas sat at the bar and the young blonde from the other night brought him a mug of coffee. She smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry. For yesterday, and for my mum. I don't care none about you and uh … your partner." Cas nodded at her but turned his complete attention to his coffee. The barkeep moved on to serve others along the bar.

A few minutes later Dean came pounding down the stairs with their bag slumped over his shoulder. The blonde poured him a mug of coffee and Dean grudgingly drank it as he slumped into the stool beside Cas. The door to the tavern swung open and a haggard young man, clothing in shreds, came stumbling into the door. His eyes were wide as they scanned the room and he collapsed at the bar, he muttered something to the barkeep who brought him a pint with amber liquid which he drank thankfully. It was several long minutes of bated breath and anxious eyes before the man was able to get his barrings long enough to address his audience. "Dragons." was the first word he got out after a long silence. Cas let out an amused huff and Dean's attention immediately moved to his partner.

Someone in the bar asked the man what he'd seen, and he began to describe a great large black dragon who's eyes shone black with evil. Dean's attention was split between the man fabricating tales and his partner who seemed to suddenly be sincerely interested in the man's story. "An' he called hisself Lucifer. He ate my horse! Do dragon's e'en eat horses?"

Castiel's eyes lit up at the name and he grabbed onto Dean's arm, Dean turned to him in annoyance. "We need to leave now."

Dean's glare let up, "What's wrong Cas? Y'know that other dragon?" Dean had noticed that the way the man described the dragon's color sounded an awful lot like Cas', and he was vaguely aware that dragons of the same color were all related in some way.

"The dragon he speaks of, is my brother. He is very dangerous."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together, "I thought we were dangerous. Isn't this what we do? Hunt down guys like him?"

Cas shook his head, "No, we're no match for him Dean."

Dean gripped the handle of his pistol as it rested in the holster at his hip. "Then I say we call in fer some help. If this brother of yers is really causin' all this trouble, then we gotta take him out." Cas looked like he was about to protest, but Dean put a reassuring hand to rest on his shoulder, squeezing, "I'll send word to my brother out east. Then we'll see if any men round here are willing to form a posse. Looks like the old wench won't be getting rid of us so easily." With that Dean strode out of the tavern and Cas called over the barkeep to order something stronger than coffee.

Ellen was not pleased to hear her unwanted guests would be needing further accommodations. Sheriff Singer was even less pleased. "I don want yer particular bran o' vigilante trouble making in my town."

"And I don't want nothing to do with yer kind in my inn! Yer disruptive to my other guests."

"Yea well, you're going to have a lot more trouble on your hands than just us if that dragon comes into your town!"

"He's here cause o' you! You and yer damn dragon partner!"

"O they're more than just business partners. The vile, dirty, ..."

Dean's face was red, about to explode, and Cas put a hand to his chest, pushing him back. "The dragon is not here because of Dean and I. He does not travel in a pack, in fact he's been exiled from our pack. He is very dangerous."

"Yea an' you have no hope of gettin' rid of him without us. Besides I already sent word to my lawyer."

"Lawyer? Watta ya need a lawyer fer?" Bobby suddenly looked a little anxious. His reaction was clearly of a man that himself did not get along with the law.

Dean grinned wickedly, "He's got a mean quick draw." Cas snorted beside him.

Bobby and Ellen exchanged worried looks before Bobby nodded, "Fine, say we wait for this ere lawyer of yours? Then what?"

"You gather together a posse, and Ellen leads all the women and children out of the area. Maybe somewhere underground, there any caves nearby? Dragons don't like small spaces." Cas snorted again in agreement.

Ellen frowned again at him. "Boy if you're puttin' a posse together there ain't nobody in this town that can handle a rifle like me." She gave Dean a look that clearly said 'including you boy'. Dean almost shuddered at her gaze but tried to turn his attention to Bobby and away from the fierce innkeeper.

"You have anyone else in this town you can trust with the women?"

"My daughter'll do it." Ellen said with a nod, as if suddenly making up her mind. "She won't be happy. But she'll do it. They can hide out in the mining shafts. Ain't nobody gonna be mining with a dragon pillaging neighbors."

Bobby nodded, "Yea, an I'll gather up the boys. I think I needa drink."

Dean nodded in agreement, "So ya gonna recede that bar from yer inn?"

It was a fortnight before Samuel Winchester arrived in town. By then all the women and children had been taken down into the mines for shelter and all the towns shops had been barred up. Most of the men that had stayed were holed up in the tavern, on edge and drunk from the close quarters and lack of women. The atmosphere was tense and the whole place would erupt at the drop of a hat. Someone would have already been shot if it hadn't been for Sheriff Singer pacifying the men with a harsh word and Ellen with drink. A few days after the barring one man had made a pass at Ellen and she'd stabbed his hand with a kitchen knife. No man had made a grab for her since, and they'd long accepted her as off limits. As she'd predicted, Ellen's daughter Jo had been resistant to be locked up with the "women and children", citing that she knew her way around a rifle as good as any man out there. But Sheriff Singer had cajoled her into the task by explicating his need for a firm authority figure with a bite to protect the softer women. She'd been pleased with his assessment. The men of the town were particularly on edge with Cas' appearance. They knew Dean Winchester to be the infamous gunslinger who partnered with a dragon, and they'd seen him ride in on the beast's back, and they couldn't place that with the blue eyed man that now sat beside him. A few men had tried to stir up trouble with the ancient beast, but one look from his ancient eyes had set them tripping on their own boots to be away from him.

When Samuel Winchester arrived they were all on edge, even Cas was starting to become irritated with his human partner's restlessness. When he swung open the great doors to the tavern it was to a glass bottle swinging past his head. He ducked swiftly, avoiding the shattered glass, and stood to dust off his pristine white trousers and silver clasped vest. He looked very out of place in his dress whites with unscuffed silver tipped boots, and a white wide rimmed hat with long slicked back hair beneath. He had a very handsome and rugged face, but his city slick clothes diminished any prospect that he was roughened man that knew his way around a gunfight.

But anyone that judged Samuel Winchester based on first appearances would learn to regret their assumptions, as Sam had been raised by his notorious gunslinger brother since childhood. He could shoot as good as any thief and had a five second quick draw that could wipe the floor with the likes of the men currently inhabiting Ellen's tavern.

"I've had it up to here with all yer lyin and secrets! I know somethins' up with that blue eyes ofer der! You Bobby Singer ain't nothin but a drunkard! He has no right to be sheriffin' this town!" A disgruntled shout floated through the air, and a couple shots were let out, and a scuffle passed by. Samuel looked on dumbfounded as a couple of men rounded on the troublemaker in question and pulled him away, taking hold of his gun. There were shouts and grunts, and then Sam spotted his brother beside the bar. He made his way around the edge of the brawl and dropped himself into the stool beside his brother.

"I see yer still makin friends everywhere you an Cas getta." He said with a nod to the crowd.

Dean grunted without tracking his eyes from the scene before him. The sheriff was currently cuffing the trouble maker and threatening anyone else that wanted to "question his authority". Dean suddenly let out a grin as he turned to his brother and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, "It's good to see ya Sam."

His brother hugged him back tightly. "You too Dean. Even if it's not under more social circumstances." He grinned and nodded to Cas from over his brother's shoulder. "I see yer still hanging around my no good brother Cas. Can't believe he corrupted a dragon as noble as yerself into his shenanigans."

Sam held out his hand to shake Cas' as he pulled back from his brother. Cas stared at the hand, brows furrowing, "Your brother and I are bonded. I could not part from him for it would cause me physical discomfort to do so."

Sam raised a surprised eyebrow to his brother, "bonded?" He asked in startlement.

Dean grunted before nodding to Cas who finally took Sam's hand into his own and just held it there briefly before Sam felt the need to pull away. Before anyone could speak further on the matter of bonding between humans and dragons Sheriff Singer and Ellen Harvelle were before the threesome, Ellen with her permanent glare in place and the Sheriff looking a bit worse for the wear.

"Mr. Winchester, I suppose this is your brother we've all been waiting for to come in with his fancy law degree and big brains to save us from our plight." Ellen asked gruffly with a tilted eyebrow.

"Yes Mam, I'm the dimwit's brother." Sam said as he removed his hat and bowed his head.

Ellen let out a sigh, "Well at least this one's got manners." She held out her hand which Samuel took and placed a soft kiss to. "I'm Ellen Harvelle, owner of this establishment."

"Then it's to you I owe my thanks for putting up my brother and his uh … dragon." Sam said with a small smile.

Ellen smirked, "Oh I like this one. He's sure got a brain on his shoulders. You should meet my daughter when all this is over and done with. She'd make a fine wife, can cook and clean. Plus she's got a bit of an inheritance, mind you." She said the last part at just above a whisper, her eyes darting around at possible spectators.

Sam, blushing fiercely, pulled his hand away and stammered. Dean let out a low chuckle. "Sorry sweet cheeks, but ya should know, that if you get one Winchester ya get them both." Dean said with a lazy grin. Cas and Ellen both frowned at him, and Sam shook his head.

"Get we just get down to business. So what are we lookin' at this time brother?" Sam grumbled.

Dean sighed, "We've got an adult male dragon. Same tribe as Cas. Definitely inhospitable. Accordin' a Cas he's got some strong powers."

Sam sighed, "Great. Why can't we ever get anything easy?"

Dean grunted, "Cause then we wouldn't be needed."

The next mornin' they finally headed out. Most of the men had gone damn crazy holed up in the tavern for so long and were blessed to be freed. They hardly knew that that breath of air, or the next could be their very last. Most of the men in the posse had never even seen a dragon, let alone fought one. The Winchesters didn't like the odds, going up against an animal like that with inexperienced men was a death wish.

Dragons were a fierce, powerful, and proud race. They viewed human as inferior in most cases, and very few tribes actually aligned themselves with humans. Dean remembered when he had looked for a partner himself. Cas' tribe was known for their peaceful cohabitation with humans, and often would partner with them to fight off the evils of the world together. Although they were friendly towards humans, and even willing to work with them for the greater good, Dean was met with nothing but animosity the day he met with the tribe's elders to requisition a dragon partner. They had found him wanting, and unfit to be a dragon rider. They claimed he was uncivil, weak, and impudent. He was also judged too obtuse for the wisdom of their company. With that he was snubbed by the majority of the tribe, and left in a huff. It was a week later, when Dean was facing down the wrong end of a griffin, sadly wanting, that he was saved by the dark swoop of feathers, and the all too bright knowing blue eyes of an adult male dragon. He had thought the tribe elders had changed their mind and sent a dragon to be his partner, but he had later learned that Cas was out on a reconnaissance mission when he had sensed the evil creature's presence.

From then they formed an unlikely partnership, one that was disavowed by Cas' tribe. Dean often wondered what it was that had caused Cas to go against his own family so readily to support Dean. When they were bonded he was forbidden to ever return to the tribe. And all other dragons spurned him, even the tribes that were friendly towards humans.

Cas' brother, this Lucifer, must have done something to be shunned from the tribe. Quite frankly, Dean was afraid to ask. The two of them rode side by side, atop horseback. Sam thought it might be a good idea for Cas to stay in his human form till the last minute, in the hopes of surprising the other dragon. Neither Dean nor Cas said anything, but they both knew that Lucifer would be able to sense his brother coming regardless. The appearing human dragon, however, did ease some of the discomfort from the other men in the posse. It was best not to startle them too soon with the idea that they had a dragon in their own company.

Dean and Cas rode side by side, and Dean kept shooting glances towards his partner. After catching him watching too many times Cas finally sighed and said, "You may ask me what you're thinking."

Dean frowned, "I wasn' thinkin' anything Cas."

Cas glared at the outlaw, "Do not lie to me Dean. I can see into your soul."

Dean grunted, "I was just thinkin' it might be best if we went into this with everything we got."

Cas frowned at his partner, "Are you suggesting that I'm not contributing all my abilities to this endeavor?"

Dean furrowed his brow, "Cas y'know I hate it when you talk all righteous dragon at me. Speak plainly! All's I'm sayin' is, I think yer keepin somethin from me."

Cas looked down at his steed, something a true dragon would never need. He clenched his jaw, "I, you want to know about why he was banned from the tribe, like me." He looked at Dean, who nodded his assent. Castiel sighed before continuing, "He committed a grievous sin, practicing forbidden magics against the elders orders. His punishment was banishment or death."

Dean grunted, "Should've saved us some trouble and went with the second."

Cas sighed, "Dragons are a proud race, they'd rather die than face banishment most of the time." Dean gritted his teeth with a sigh, hearing everything that Cas wouldn't say. He reached out and grasped Cas' hand into his own.

They rode the rest of the day side by side, their hands clutched together swinging between them.

According to the eye witness Lucifer's lair laid within the valley past the plains beyond town. It was well into the evening by the time they arrived at the location. Cas seemed to be tensing beside Dean, he threw him a cautious look but the dragon avoided his gaze. As they approached the valley Dean immediately knew why Cas was so uneasy.

Before they even got close to the lip of the valley the men heard menacing howls. They were unlike any creature most men would ever have the unfortune of hearing. Dean, however, was very familiar with the low screeching scowls that reverberated through your bones. "Hellhounds." He grunted.

Cas turned a frown Dean's way, "I'm sorry Dean. I should have warned you sooner. My brother seems to be employing them as guards."

Sam rode up beside his brother and Cas, "If those are hellhounds, like you say, then all these men are dead!"

Dean grunted, Bobby, who was now beside them as well looked between their stricken faces, pale faced, "What the hell was that?"

Sam looked to his brother, but it was obvious he was not going to respond. "They're hellhounds. Beasts born of the flames of hell. Summoned using dark magic. They'll defend their master at all costs. They're invisible to the human eye but can be heard. They'll tear ya limb from limb." Bobby looked even more ashen after the explanation.

"We should warn the posse. No man should be subjected to that against their will." Sam nodded, and Dean continued to frown. Howls shrilled through the air, closer than before. The horses were getting skittish, and their riders were muttering amongst themselves. Bobby turned to the posse, to warn them, but before he could get a word in there was a howl from directly to the right of them. One of the men cried out in a mix of surprise and pain. They all looked on in horror as his arm was ripped from his body by an invisible force and blood spurted down his side. His horse spooked, jostling the rider from steed and taking off. The man fell to the ground and the invisible beast began tearing at his flesh in strips. Shouts came from the rest of the men as they all took off in the direction they came from.

"It's too late now! There's no use running! Once they catch your scent you're dead!" Dean shouted over the screaming. Beside him Cas jumped from his horse, who skidded off after the others.

"I can see them. Get behind me." Cas ordered as he ripped his clothes off, his limbs beginning to transform as he did. Most of the men had abandoned them already, being chased down by hellhounds, leaving behind trails of blood and soiled flesh. Only Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas, Ellen, and a young man with a scarf wrapped tightly around his face were left. They gathered their horses to huddle behind Cas, silencing them with a gentle hand to the muzzle. Dean dismounted and took up along Cas' side. The dragon growled at him, and although Dean understood what Cas was warning he ignored his partner - choosing to draw his gun and defend himself instead. Cas let out a growl, swiping at invisible beasts with it. Blood went spurting through the air in an arc, and Dean heard a howl of pain. He aimed his shot at the end of the trail of blood and was satisfied when he heard a low whimper.

Cas continued to knock the hellhounds around with his claws and Dean tried to follow his lead, shooting at the ones who survived the dragon's claws. The others caught on and soon started to arm themselves, shooting at invisible forces as well. It was impossible to tell if they were aiming in the right direction until they heard a whimper or growl from a hit target.

One hound got past the dragon and Dean's defenses and threw itself at the faceless man, tearing away the scarf adjourning him and ripping at his throat. Sam shot the beast before it could attack again, but the man slumped to the ground with a high pitched whimper. His face was revealed with the fabric gone, to show a young blonde woman. Ellen let out a sharp wail at the sight of her daughter, fallen on the dusty ground, her throat ripped from her neck. Ellen jumped from her horse, throwing herself on her daughter with a cry.

The hellhound Sam shot was not dead and it threw itself on the new victim, Ellen's arm was torn from her shoulder as she tried to reach her daughter's side to comfort her. She let out a sharp cry as a jaw sunk into her side. Bobby was at her side instantly, unloading a series of shots into the invisible beast who let out a blood curdling cry.

Ellen slumped over her daughter prone body, unmoving. Bobby knew better then to dismount to go to her side, not after watching what befell Ellen after she had.

Cas let out a low growl, and Dean nodded, shouting to the others, "We need to retreat. Cas can't handle this many." Cas let out a series of breaths of fire towards the direction the beasts had come from. It wouldn't hold them off long because they were born of flames.

Bobby shouted to Sam, "Help me get their bodies up." Sam dismounted and rushed to Bobby's side, helping him gather the bodies of their fallen comrades, while still trying to keep an eye out for further threats.

Suddenly they heard the yipping howls of the beasts retreating, and loud swish and roar hung in the air as a large beast, much larger than Castiel's dragon form, swooped out of the valley and landed before them. It let out a loud howl and swiftly transformed, much more fluidly than Dean had ever seen Cas transform. Beside him, Cas also began to retreat into his human form. Standing before them was a tall graceful man with glowing gray eyes that looked near black in the retreating light. He smirked playfully at the sight of them. "Ah brother. So good of you to visit me. And it looks like you've brought friends. And old sheriff, two women, a city boy, and your pretty little whore."

Dean let out a growl of his own but Castiel stepped in front of him. Before either of them could make any remarks, however, Samuel spoke up. "We're here to stop your tormenting of the nearby townspeople. You've destroyed their crops, eaten their horses, and struck fear in the hearts of their women and children. I can not allow that to continue."

A slick grin spread across the older dragons face. "Oh, this one's a plucky one. I like him. Maybe I should take guidance from my brother and take on a human mate of my own. What do you say Samuel? Would you like power beyond your greatest dreams? You're clearly a man of justice, we can spread our own justice to the world." The dragon spread out his arms as he spoke and his wings burst from his shoulders, making him appear more majestic.

Dean grumbled, "He's not going anywhere with you!"

"Ah the protective older brother. Like you have a right to speak after stealing our youngest brother." His smile turned to Castiel who tensed beside Dean, reaching out to create a contact point between him and his mate. Lucifer scoffed, "Think about it Samuel, we could have what your brother and his dragon have, only stronger. I'll be waiting when you have a response." With that the dragon soared into the sky, still partially in human form – he transformed in mid-air. The humans in the group gaped on in wonderment until he sunk into the depths of the valley and out of the grasp of the human eye.

Once the bodies were gathered they retreated back in the direction they had come.

The company rode hard through the night, searching out a shelter to tend their wounds and recover through the night. Castiel remained in his dragon form, with Dean sat atop his back. There was no need for disguises now. They lead the others by scouting ahead in the skies till they spied a nice cave far beyond the plains and valley. Cas swooped down at the mouth of the cave, Dean hopping from his back and stroking a soothing hand up his spine.

Sam immediately dismounted and ran to help Bobby unload the bodies of his fallen friends. They would bury their bodies that night under the crescent moon for all the stars to see. Their spirits had long ago drifted, and the sheriff would say a prayer they would see heaven.

As Sam and Bobby saw to the dead, Dean lit a fire within the darkened cavern. Cas curled up along his partners side, resting his head on his thigh as the warmth seeped into his skin. He was born of fire, as all dragons were. They were naturally drawn to the flames and anything that resembled the golden hues. It was partially where the rumors of dragons having an ardor for gold came, that and they were a rich species. Dean knew it was a comfort for the dragon who was uneasy in closed spaces. Since their partnership began Cas had often found himself in positions that were uncommon for his species, but he trusted Dean.

"Dean, I think I should summon one of my brothers." Cas said suddenly. Dean's fingers paused where they had been stroking through Cas' hair tenderly.

Dean scrunched up his face and sighed, "We're not going to call those assholes asking for help. Forget it Cas."

"Dean, we have two dead, we're in hiding, and we don't have a plan. We need help. I have a brother that would be amenable to helping us." Dean didn't reject him again, but he didn't consent either.

Cas stepped from the cave and carefully began stripping his clothes and folding them in a pile. Once he was completely naked he began to transform. His skin started to darken and become scaly, then his limb stretched out and curved into their dragon form, and two giant wings sprouted from his back. Once he was completely transformed he let out a loud wail into the sky. It sounded very sad to Dean, and he stood in the entry of the cave waiting. Cas tilted his head upward, his snout making whinnying noises that sounded almost like a horse. After several long minutes Cas transformed back into his human form and slumped onto the ground.

Dean came and sat beside him, placing his palm warmly between his shoulder blades. They sat in silence waiting and watching the sky darken. It was just before dusk when they both heard a roar in the distance. Dean turned to Cas, an eyebrow cocked, and found Cas smiling softly. Neither of them said anything until Sam and Sheriff Singer came out looking for them.

A large black scaled beast fell to the ground before the mouth of the cave, a burst of wind pushing in after him. Shortly after his great wings receded, and then his limbs, and finally his scales turned to skin. Standing before the dwindling posse was a naked man with glowing gold eyes. The men of the group grunted in displeasure and huffed as they averted their eyes, the sheriff let out an "Aw hell."

The new dragon grinned, "Aww Cassie! It's so good to see you!" The man embraced Cas and rubbed their cheeks together, moaning his approval.

Cas' eyebrows furrowed, "Gabriel."

"So what's the word?" His eyes skimmed over the other men present, and fell onto Dean, "So this the human you left yer family for?"

"I did not leave my family. I was disowned when I chose to bond with him."

"Cassie, it's the same thing. You knew what would happen if you chose a human." he said the word with a hint of disgust as his nose scrunched up and his eyes traced over the gunslinger.

Cas pushed the other dragon away, glaring, "That is my chosen mate you continue to disgrace. I've summoned you because you were my closest brother, we shared a strong bond, and I require assistance. But if you continue to disrespect my bond in such a manner I will no longer tolerate your company."

Gabriel frowned at his brother, "Now Cas, there's no need for such animosity. I do not wish to challenge your bond. I wish only to assist my beloved brother."

Cas continued to frown, but nodded, "We've encountered our rogue brother Lucifer. He's been causing the townspeople trouble."

Gabriel smiled, "Ah, what you need then, is a weapon."

Sam frowned, "A weapon? What kinda weapon is gonna help us against that kinda dark magic?"

"There is a gun. It's said to be forged with the fires of hell and the bullets melded with the blood of the four horsemen of the apocalypse; Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death. The gun can kill any manner of creature. You get my dear brother to agree to a gunfight, and that gun'll shoot him dead."

Dean nodded along, then grunted, "But how do we get him to agree to that?"

Gabriel grinned, sharing a glance with Cas, "Our brother, Lucifer, was once thought to be the most beautiful of all our tribe. Every dragon wanted to bond with him. Even dragons of other tribes would visit baring gifts with the hopes of an audience with him. His feathers were as silky black as the night sky. But when he was the most beautiful was when he was in his human form. He was more graceful and free in his human form than any other dragon. He felt more comfortable in it in a way that no other dragon dares." At this Dean glanced at Cas who avoided his stares, watching the wind bellowing up a gust of sand, Gabriel noticed the look and his grin widened. "He'll agree to the gunfight. If nothing to prove then he makes a more graceful human than an actual human. But y'all should be warned, he's the quickest draw on this side of the Mississippi.

Dean scoffed, "I'm the quickest draw this side o'the Mississippi. Haven't ya seen my wanted posters?" Dean grinned at Cas who continued to avoid his gaze, and then turned to his brother who scoffed. Bobby agreed with the sentiment.

"Well we'll see 'bout that. I can get ya'll the gun."

Gabriel and Cas said their goodbyes, and Gabriel promised to return with the gun at sundown.

Dean was out of the cave practicing his quick draw, while Cas sat on watching, when his brother approached. "Dean, we should talk."

"About what?" Dean grumbled.

Sam glared at the back of his brother's head, who refused to put down his gun and meet his eyes. "I think I should be the one to challenge Lucifer."

Dean scoffed, "Yea, no way siree, I'm the quicker draw." He holstered his gun and turned on his brother, glaring, "You're good kid, but y'know I can draw circles around ya."

Bobby had joined the gang outside and sat beside Cas, watching the growing tempers with a keen eye, scoffing "idjits" under his breath. Cas turned his eyes on the older sheriff, about to implore him when he heard a loud cursing.

"Ain't gonna happen. No way. I'll get it done." Dean was yelling at his brother who was scowling. Dean's face had taken on a redness that Cas was only familiar with seeing on very few occasions. Most of them has taken place in a bedroom. He was also waving his hands around wildly, most likely to foolishly emphasize his point. But the most worrisome thing was his hand kept grazing his holster. Cas knew Dean would never harm his brother, Dean placed a high regard on family, and his brother was the only flesh and blood he had left. That didn't mean he would threaten the poor lad to scare him out of harms way.

"But Dean! Lucifer wants me. Said so hisself. We can use that. We'll just make him believe I'm given in, then I'll shoot him dead." Sam looked just as agitated. His normally slicked back hair was ruffled as if he'd been pushing at it for hours looking to stir up the courage to confront his brother. His hat had long gone, lost somewhere in the spirit of fight. His pristine white trousers were also sullied and worn. He didn't look much like a big time eastern lawyer anymore, and the family resemblance had never been more prominent.

Dean glared, "Exactly my sentiment! He wants ya! No way am I lettin him get his claws into ya. Not gonna happen."

Sam sighed and looked over to the sheriff and dragon with a pleading in his eyes.

Bobby grumbled, "Ya idjit, would ya just listen to the boy?" Dean glared at the older man.

"All's I'm saying is, if we're up against this son of a bitch, we gotta play every card we got." Bobby gave Dean a firm look. Dean grunted and averted his eyes.

Cas grasped his arm tightly and Dean turned to meet his partners eyes, "Whatta ya think Cas?"

Cas smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes as he cast them down quickly, "I think you're the quickest draw I've ever met. And you've got more heart than any other gunman. It's why I bonded with you."

Dean patted Cas' hand that clutched to his arm and their eyes met a moment. Dean smiled softly before stepping away. He handed the gun to his brother, clasping his hands around his brother's that held the weapon, "Yer a lousy shot, but yer still ten times better than any other gunman I've ever met."

Sam huffs, "I think you meant to pay me a compliment there." The two of them grin at one another and Dean ruffled the hair at the back of his brother's head.

"Well looks like we've got a dragon to put down." Cas let out a noisy breath at that and Dean pat his shoulder. "Family's not just blood."

The next morning was a tense one. The Winchester brothers were not talking to one another, the sheriff was as gruff as ever, and Cas was looking sympathetic towards his partner.

The ride to Lucifer's lair seemed way too short. Dean was antsy, his hands itching to grab at his gun holster. Cas attempted to soothe him by cupping his hand in his own, but Dean shrugged it off. His brother could die today. His partner could die today. Dean would feel a lot more comfortable in their suicidal mission if he was the one pulling the trigger. Every time he glanced to his brother his jaw was set in a determined lock. He was fingering Gabriel's gun at his hip.

When they arrived at the alcove that Lucifer had claimed as his own he was waiting for them. The hellhounds were gone, but Lucifer looked imposing enough without them. He smirked. "Ah, Sam, my boy, it's good to see you again. But you didn't have to bring the old man and the delinquent." Dean looked like he was going to jump out of his saddle and jump at Lucifer, but Cas placed a hand on his chest pushing him back. "That's right, brother, you should keep your human whore in line." Lucifer grinned as if he was silently laughing at his own grin.

Samuel furrowed his brow. "My brother has no part in this. You wanted to negotiate with me, and so I am here to agree to your terms. However, I must insist that my brother, his partner, and the sheriff not be harmed."

Lucifer scoffed, "Oh Sam, Sam, Sam. What do you take me for?" His playful smile suddenly turned- his eyes were hollow, an empty looking gray, and his brows hung low in glare. "I know you have the gun. I'm surprised Gabriel agreed to help a human lover like you Castiel, and he refused all of my invitations."

Cas glared at his brother, "Dean is my bonded mate. If you're challenging our bond ..."

"Oh shut yer trap Cas. No one is challenging your bond. Stop getting so defensive." He smirked, "I'm just saying you've always been sympathetic to the neanderthals." Cas glared again but did not say anything further. "Yes I know your plan Sam. You think I can trust you as my partner after this obvious betrayal?" Lucifer's attention was back on Sam. Sam gutted his chin out in defiance. "But I think your plan is lovely actually. Quite romantic in my opinion. So I say we go with it. A quick draw, you and I, to the death." He smirked. "You win, and well, I'm dead. What you were hoping for. I win, and I kill your brother and that sheriff." He smirked at his brother. The unspoken, that Cas would die without his mate, hung heavy in the air.

Dean glared at Lucifer, just as Samuel nodded his assent. "Sam no! Lemme, yer plan didn't work, and you know that I'm quicker!"

Lucifer tsked, "Oh no. You don't really get a choice in the matter. You tried to trick me, and now Sam will face the consequences, and Dean will get to watch his brother die."

Dean was about to shout his protest when Sam raised his hand to quiet him, "There's no point Dean! Don't you see! He's got us in a corner." Sam dismounted his horse.

The others quickly dismounted as well, Dean tried to go after his brother, but Cas held him back by the arm. "I can't just let him go Cas."

Cas nodded, "I know. But you must. If he loses I'll protect you." Before Dean could protest Cas began transforming. Without bothering to disrobe first his clothes burst with the elongated limbs and enlarged chest. Soon Dean's dragon mate was standing before him, blocking him from seeing the showdown before him.

"Aww that's cute Cas, but you don't have a chance against me." Lucifer roared.

"Your quarrel is with me." Sam tried to redirect the older dragon's attention.

"So you are right."

The two stood several yards apart, and began pacing away from one another. The sheriff stood between them, swearing under his breath. They continued to face opposite directions, and Bobby stepped out of the shooting range, and began a count. "3 ... 2 ... 1 ... DRAW!" As he yelled the two swirled around, drawing their guns, and firing off shots at one another. They both grunted with impact, falling into the ground.

Bobby ran to Lucifer's side, just as his slumped corpse began to transform he put a set of fingers to his pulse, "He's dead." The sheriff declared.

Dean ran to his brother's side, who was spitting up blood, the bullet having pierced his chest. Sam stared into his brothers tearful eyes silently. Dean tried calling to his brother, placating him, and soothing him. Sam's eyes began to cloud over as he tried to keep focus on his brother. Cas, now in his human form, dropped down beside them. He placed a hand to Sam's chest and began muttering in the language that Dean recognized to be his native tongue. Dean couldn't decide who to watch as Cas' eyes began to shine and the area around the would began to redden. With his other hand Cas pulled the bullet from Sam's chest with two elongated claws. Dean didn't know that Cas was capable of partial transformations. Once the bullet was out the wound began to seal and Sam started to gasp. Dean grasped his head tightly and Cas continued to chant.

A warmth spread along Sam's skin, burning up through Dean's hands and he cursed as he pulled back his hand briefly, only to bring it back down again, forcing himself to hold on. Soon his skin began to cool and he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. "How are you feeling Sam?" Dean hadn't noticed when Cas stopped chanting, but he was back to normal, holding Sam's hand in his and looking into his eyes concerned.

"Uh, actually, I am good. How am I alive?" His eyes turned to Dean's.

"I healed you." Before Cas could explain anything further, Dean threw himself at him, sealing their lips and throwing them back onto the ground. Sam groaned, but the two did not take notice of him, or the sheriff when he came to check on Sam too.

Dean quickly remembered how naked Cas was as the dragon began to come aroused from his attention. Dean pulled back enough to laugh into his neck, "I guess ya really weren't lyin about being physically attracted to me."

Cas scowled at him, "Of course Dean, you're my bond mate ..." Dean didn't let him finish his explanation.


End file.
